


Feeling of Freedom

by whiteraven1606



Series: Loosely Connected [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Dildos, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Clint, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint invite Bruce into their relationship in a very blunt manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32516284#t32516284
> 
> It is most all smut. Very dirty smut.

****

It wasn't long after the second round of Hulk wanting Chick-en with White after a battle that Bruce stumbled on them. Well, stumbled wasn't really the right word. He'd been excited about his findings with an experiment and he'd barged into Tony's workshop, which he normally wouldn't have done. He ignored the noises under the music, because, well, it was Tony and...then, Bruce had looked up.

Clint was giving him that I'm-so-amused-by-you smile while he kept holding Tony's wrists down to the work surface. Tony was naked, spread wide, with a...Bruce cocked his head. "Is that a fucking machine?"

Tony's body jerked and he moaned louder. 

Clint flicked the speed down a notch. "Yep. Tony made it himself." He grinned. "Bruce. Come here."

Bruce blinked and involuntarily took a step closer. "I, uh, I should go..."

Clint leaned forward to blow a stream of air across Tony's leaking cock. "You should stay. We've talked about you, Bruce."

Bruce shallowed and couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the machine slowly pumping in and out of Tony's ass. "A-about me?"

Clint hummed and flicked the speed back up. Tony arched, sucking in a sharp breath. 

"About you, Doc." Clint shifted, spreading his legs wider. "I've seen you watching Tony. Watching me."

Bruce licked his lips as he stepped closer. Clint rubbed his thumb across the head of Tony's prick. "He wants you. Like he wants me."

Bruce adjusted his glasses and looked down at Tony's spaced out expression. "Tony?"

Tony closed his eyes partway and lifted his elbow off the table, his wrists still pinned by Clint's hand. "Bruce-y."

Bruce touched one of Tony's heaving ribs. "Don't call me that."

Tony grinned and lolled his head towards Clint. "Fuck. Is he...joining us?"

Clint looked at Bruce. "We're working that out, Tony. You're talking. What did I say about that?"

Tony groaned as Clint upped the speed again. Clint added more lube along the top of the dildo thrusting into Tony. Tony rolled his hips as the sounds became sloppier. Bruce drifted closer, his hand splaying on Tony's side.

"What do you say, Doc? You want to fuck him?"

Bruce blinked and traced his fingertips up Tony's side to his nipple. "I don't know that I..." He looked at Clint. "I might have to stop."

Clint shrugged and wrapped his hand around Tony's shaft to squeeze tight. "That's fine. We have safe words. We'll just add one for that, and give it a try, yeah?"

Tony turned his head to kiss at Bruce's fingers as he traced them up Tony's neck and across his face to his hair.

Bruce swallowed. "Okay."

****

Bruce watched as Clint nudged Tony into a kneeling position on the bed. He looked down at himself, his pants half-pushed off.

Clint touched his shoulder. "Bruce?"

Bruce shoved his pants down. "I'm fine."

Clint smiled and kissed him on the temple. "Sure you are." He laid out dildos and other toys next to Tony. "These are all favorites of his. Pick some."

Bruce looked them over as Clint pushed more lube into Tony's ass. "He likes all of these?"

Clint grinned. "Filled and fucked are Tony's main favorites."

Bruce picked up a dildo shaped oddly, little lumps all along it. "This one?"

Clint took it with a wide smile. "Good choice. I'll lube it up. Explore all you want, Bruce."

Bruce settled next to Tony on the bed. He stroked down Tony's back to his ass. "Tony, spread your knees some more."

Tony obeyed as Bruce pressed at his anus. "Bruce..."

Bruce pushed his glasses back up into place and held out his hand towards Clint. "Lube, please."

Clint spread some on Bruce's fingers. "There you go."

Bruce pushed in firmly, watching Tony's back and ass flex and tighten with his movements. The warm pressure around his fingers was exquisite. "Oh."

Clint pressed along his side and put the tip of the lumpy dildo under Bruce's fingers. "Stay still, Bruce. Tony, ready for more?"

Tony, panting, shoved his hips back. Clint chuckled and pushed into Tony's shove.

Bruce drew a quick breath as Tony just spread around his fingers as the dildo pressed in. Bruce took his fingers out and used the heel of his hand to push on the end of the dildo, burying it deep.

Clint wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders. "Hear him, Bruce? The squelches and the sloppy noises?"

Bruce nodded, his mouth hanging partway open at the sight of Tony working himself wide open on a toy. "I...hear it."

Clint trailed his fingers down the back of Tony's scrotum. "Doing alright there, Tony-toy?"

Tony rolled his hips and turned his head to peer back at them over his shoulder. "Keep going...Legolas."

Clint nipped Tony's hip and picked up a slender dildo with a gentle curve. "He wants to keep going after he orgasms, Bruce. That's what he's asking for."

Bruce tore his eyes away from Tony to watch Clint lube up the slender blue dildo. "How long after his climax do you keep going?"

Clint shrugged and put the tip of the dildo against Tony's asshole. "As long as he wants."

Bruce slowed the movements of the lumpy dildo as Clint thrust the second dildo in. Tony's back arched and he rocked in little quick movements.

They worked counterpart to each other's thrusts until Tony gave a breathy moan and came as he held himself rigid.

Bruce started to pull out automatically, but Clint pushed his dildo back in hard. Bruce followed and watched as Tony's hips jerked and danced on their toys.

"Good, Tony?"

Tony nodded, his head against the sheets. "M-more. I...want...more."

Clint pulled the toys clear out, his hand on Bruce's wrist. Bruce stroked Tony's sides as Clint pushed in with a bigger, differently curved dildo. Tony grunted as Clint bottomed it out inside him. "That's it, Tony."

Bruce watched as Clint fucked Tony hard with the toy. Bruce gently rolled Tony's shoulder over so that he was twisted, his chest up. 

Tony moaned and rolled clear over onto his back. He pulled at Bruce. "Please..."

Bruce pinched Tony's nipples and rubbed circles in his skin. "What do you want, Tony?"

Clint leaned in and nipped at Tony's shoulder. "Yeah, Tony-toy, what do you want?"

Tony pulled vaguely on Clint's arm. "Please...Clint."

Clint eased the dildo out of Tony, who made a annoyed noise in his throat. "Just a second, you greedy man." He settled onto the bed and pulled Tony into his lap. "Let's give Bruce a good show, what do you think, Tony-toy?"

Tony wiggled and squirmed until Clint was thrusting up into him. He looked at Bruce watching them with wide eyes. "Bruce..."

Bruce touched Tony's knee as he licked his own lip.

Tony moaned and spread his legs as wide as he could. Clint buried himself deep as he thrust up. They kept fucking, Bruce roaming his hands over Tony's sweaty, flushed skin.

Clint caught Bruce's fingers with a lube sticky hand. "Bruce. Fuck him."

Bruce started to pant as Tony clutched at his arm.

"Yes..." Tony pulled on Bruce's arm. "Fuck, fuck...yes."

Bruce rolled Tony's balls between his fingers and smiled softly as Tony's hips stuttered in their rolling motions. "Now?"

Clint grinned wide and pulled on Bruce's caught hand. "Now, Doc. Slick up, condom, whatever, just fuck him with me. He's all loose and slick with lube. Fucked out and...still desperate." Clint gasped as Tony grinned evilly.

Bruce pinched Tony's thigh and smiled as Tony cursed. With quick, slightly trembling, fingers, Bruce opened a condom, slipped it on, and slicked himself. He knelt between their legs and caught Tony's vaguely stoned looking eyes as he pushed in.

They all slowed to into stillness as Bruce tried to just breathe at the feel, the warmth, and _smell_ of it all. Bruce whimpered as his hips jerked into motion.

Clint bit his lip as he thrust up in tandem with Bruce's strokes. Between them Tony pulled on his leg, trying to widen his spread, and panted, his mouth latched onto Bruce's neck.

****

Tony loved it. He loved the feeling of being filled, of opening himself up for the thrusts, the being held down. He loved it all. Clint liked starting with Tony's handsome little fucking machine so that Tony was already beyond hot for it by the time Clint got around to fucking him with his cock.

Tony pulled Bruce down tighter to himself. He wasn't trying to crush Clint under them, just...He needed Bruce closer. Tony rolled his hips on their cocks, loving the sloppy sounds of them as they fucked. Bruce was shaking with it and Tony made sure not to cover Bruce's mouth so they'd hear Bruce safe word if he needed to use it.

Under him, Clint added his hand to Tony's on his spread thighs. Tony moaned as they opened him up just a little more. It was heady, the feel, the press of them. Tony sucked harder on Bruce's neck and he could feel Bruce get rougher, loose a little more of his iron clad control.

Tony wiggled his hand between their stomachs and squeezed his soft shaft. It felt good, heavy and glorious as Clint made at tiny whine noise that told Tony he was so close.

Bruce started to cry and Tony moved a hand to Bruce's ass. Clint's hand came to cover his and they both urged Bruce deeper, to let more weight down on them.

Tony licked at the spot he'd bit. "Fuck, Bruce...make...me come again."

Bruce gave him a strangled half-grunt and then he was fucking hard as he orgasmed. 

Tony became too empty as Bruce pulled out. He laid panting next to them as Clint fucked up into Tony's slick hole. 

Tony grasped as Bruce's hand. "Please..."

Bruce heaved a sigh and rolled more towards them. He found Tony's favorite dildo, the huge lumpy one that could vibrate and he slid it in with Clint's cock inside Tony. Bruce kissed Tony's nose. "Better?"

Tony panted, his mouth, agape as he nodded. "Oh...so...so good." He tried to grip Bruce's thrusting arm. "Vi-vibrate."

Bruce blinked at him and Tony could see when he figured it out. He ducked his head to find the switch and then Tony's world exploded.

Clint cried out and held Tony tight against him as he came in long pumps into Tony's ass. 

Tony rode the sensations of the lumps against his rim most of the way around, except for the smoothness of Clint's shaft pressed to the back. Tony swayed, his body still jerking as Bruce's big, rough hand closed around Tony's soft cock.

****

Bruce's breathing wasn't slowing as he watched Tony avidly as he thrust and twisted the lumpy dildo into Tony's hole. Slick and vibrating, the dildo looked obscene as it disappeared into Tony's body.

He kept the thrusting going as he wrapped his hand around Tony's dick. "Can you come again, Tony?" Bruce's eyes were caught by Clint mouthing something at him. Bruce's thrusts faltered for a moment as he worked it out. He bit his lip and looked at Tony's soft open mouthed expression. "Can you...Tony-toy?"

Tony whimpered and his shaft hardened in Bruce's hand. Clint pulled out and fumbled around for another dildo. He pressed it in deep as Bruce kept twisting the lumpy vibrating dildo.

Between them, Tony gasped and moaned, fucking himself on their toys, pulling on Bruce's arm. 

Bruce shifted his hold on the end of the dildo to press his thumb along Tony's perineum. Tony's body shuddered and his cock gave a twitch as he orgasmed.

****

Clint finished cleaning up Tony as he snored peacefully into a pillow. "You okay, Doc?"

Bruce was sitting cross-legged on the bed, carefully cleaning the dildos. Clint would put them through the toy washer in the bathroom later, but Bruce had needed something to focus on, so Clint hadn't said anything.

"Why the toy suffix?"

Clint sat down and gently pried the dildo from Bruce's grasp. "You saw his kink. Open, filled, and fucked into exhaustion."

"I...saw."

Clint nodded. "He's his brain for many people. Iron Man for others. A crack genius for pretty much everything to everyone else." He held Bruce's trembling hand. "For me...and now for you as well, he's allowed himself to be something less and more than all that. He can be our toy and he loves the feeling of freedom it gives him."

Bruce swallowed. "I didn't come even close to..." He frowned. "Why was this so different than the last time I tried to have sex?"

Clint shrugged and started gently pushing Bruce down next to Tony. "You're a lot different, Doc."

"Huh." Bruce snuggled into Tony's side. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Doc. You saw. He's fine." Clint petted Bruce's hair. "You're okay, Bruce. Go to sleep."

"Hmm." Bruce's eyes drifted closed.

Clint put the toys into the cleaner and checked that Bruce's clothes were picked up, Tony's shoes were out of the way, and his knives were all tucked into their hidden slots. Content, Clint crawled into bed beside Tony.

Tony made a pleased sounding noise. "He stayed."

"Yep." Clint helped Tony roll a little closer to Bruce. "He's addicted to you."

Tony smirked. "Oh, good. We can all be addicted together." He patted Clint's hip. "Loved it. Spread legs was...awesome."

Clint kissed him on the side of his neck. "I'll remember that for you. I loved it too." He watched over them as Tony drifted back to sleep, snoring.

****


End file.
